The present invention relates primarily to means for harvesting standing crops growing in the field and having a head at the top of the stalk such as wheat. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for combining or stripping the grain from the stalk leaving the stalk substantially in the field and performing cleaning operations on the grain after stripping before depositing in a grain wagon for departure from the field. Harvesting of standing crops by fingers, drums and brushes has been attempted for many years and is shown in various forms in the prior art. One such combine is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,087 . Similar harvesters are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,184,904; 2,853,845 and 2,547,749. In the prior art there has not been any system which has been a commercial success because grain losses are high and the harvested grain still has been sent through the regular combine apparatus to clean and continue the separation of the grain from the chaff and straw. Part of the reason for this lack of success was that the prior art strippers did not strip only the area of the heads as they sat upon the stalk but rather stripped too much of the stalk. This was partly due to the fact the header was not accurately positioned to limit its stripping action to the area of the heads An important improvement was my U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,910 which had an automatic sonar height control for headers. However, this invention improved the placement of the header but only had the known top stripping action which did not necessarily reach all of the grains as they existed on the head at the top of the stalk. This present invention provides for the control of a plurality of stripping means for threshing of the grain from the stalk. By utilizing two heads or two stripping means, it is possible to strip almost all the grain from the straw forming the stalks. The two stripping actions may be and are confined to the area on the stalk which contains the heads and do not attack or remove any of the straw from the field. This invention in addition provides for a novel stripping means. The auger stripper with v-shaped notches or wedges cut in the flighting provides the improvement in stripping by having impact for shattering the heads to remove the grain from the stalk plus having a pulling action which will assist in removing the head and the grain from the stalks. The prior art has also been plagued by the problem of providing a means of transporting the grain from the stripper to the carrying means. This has normally been done by sending the grain through the separator and cleaner of a combine and then into the grain tank of the combine This was also believed necessary in the prior art in order to clean the grain and to ensure adequate separation of all of the grain. This invention has an air flow system which improves the separation of the grain from the stalk at the point of stripping and provides for cleaning after stripping and also provides the transport means for transporting the grain which has been removed from the stalk to the cart or carrying mechanism for storing the grain to remove it from the field.